


Broken Window

by selenamasters95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Gen, Implied Relationships, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenamasters95/pseuds/selenamasters95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is found in a destroyed hotel room by the last person he thought he would see, but the one he was hoping to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Window

Rain sounded on the broken windows of the dim motel room. Sam sat on one of the blood stained beds, his head bowed as he stared at the dry blood pool beneath his brown boots. He took a deep breath, stopping the tears before they came. He faintly heard the sound of a door being forced open but he couldn’t bring himself to move. He slowly looked up when he felt a presence next to him. He stared in shock before he slowly reached up as if scared to touch the face of the brother he knew was in hell. He stared into green eyes that were filled with worry.

“Dean...?” He practically breathed. He went to pull his hand back before he actually touched him as if scared it was a dream. His breath caught as his hand was caught and held.

“I’m real Sam. I’m here...and I came back to you.” Dean spoke firmly but gently, not caring that his no-chick flick rule was going out the broken window. “I’m real...” He repeated as he watched hazel eyes go wide and start to fill up with tears. He kneeled down in front of Sam, forgetting about the blood stain. He pulled his trembling brother into a hug and felt the moment Sam broke as he buried his face against his neck, warm tears soaking his own dirt-stained shirt. He own eyes closed as he held his brother close, feeling peace for the first time in 40 years.

“Dean...” Sam sobbed brokenly. Dean knew he was shedding his own tears at this point but he didn’t care. He held him a moment longer before pulling back.

“Sammy...what happened here?” Dean asked his voice a little hesitant but the worry evident. Sam looked away unable to meet Dean’s gaze. Silence reigned between them, only broken by the pitter patter of rain on the broken windows.

“I...” Sam started. He swallowed hard, unable to get the rest of the words past his lips. A sob broke through before he could stop it. Headlights briefly lit the destroyed room. Dean held back a gasp as he got his first look at the blood on Sam’s face. “Demons...I...” Sam started again but still couldn’t get the words out. Dean reached up and ran a hand through Sam’s slightly longer then he remembered hair and froze when he felt a sticky substance. He pulled his hand back, feeling of shiver of horror go through his body as he registered the blood painting his fingertips.

“Sammy...” Dean whispered. Sam opened his mouth but was once again unable to tell his brother what happened. Dean glanced around the room and stood. “Come on..let’s get you out of here...”Dean told him. He looked confused at the way Sam seemed to curl in on himself he said those words. “Sammy...?”

“Dean...I..demons..they..” Dean quickly kneeled back down as Sam’s words started to run together. He pulled his brother back in his arms hoping that will ground him as he listened to Sam’s disjointed tale of a demon massacre that occurred in the hotel. Dean’s arms tightened slightly as he listened to Sam tell of the dismembered hotel guests, how the demons were after him, and finally of his own fight to survive. He held back the curses and growls that he wanted to give in favor of convincing his brother it was safe to leave.

“It’s safe Sam...I promise..let’s head up to Bobby’s...” he told him softly. Sam nodded after a moment and let Dean help him up so he could keep the connection he had. Dean grabbed Sam’s duffle before Sam led him around the side of the hotel to where he had stashed the Impala to keep it hidden from the demons. He felt himself smile for the first time in months as he watched Dean’s face light up at the sight of his beloved care. They both got in the car, with minimal swaying from Sam. Dean started the car and smiled at Sam. “I’m home Sammy.” Sam fought tears again as Dean let him lay his head on his shoulder.

“Dean...” he mumbled faintly as Dean aimed the car towards Bobby’s house.

“I’m here, Sammy...”

 

 


End file.
